Adolescencia
by Faby36
Summary: Todo parecía que Private se quedaría en el cuartel con todos sus amigos, pero una inesperada carta hizo que la vida de joven Private diera un giro de 360 grados; dejándolo en una posición desfavorable y lejos de casa. Humanizado. Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.
1. El inicio

Nota: Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.

POV GENERAL

Hacía una hermosa tarde de verano, incluso podría llamarse perfecta; ya saben era de esos días donde todo parecía alinearse de una manera tan sorprendente que asustaba por el simple echo de saber que todo estaba bien; no había música prendida a todo volumen durante horas, no había misiones pendientes desde el viernes, no había reportes que escribir, no había vecinos indeseados rondando por los pasillos, tocando nuestra puerta en busca de fastidiarnos, tampoco había tanta gente transitando las calles por la sencilla razón de una remodelación en esta para mejorar ciertas instalaciones, a pesar de ser verano el clima de hoy estaba siendo muy amable en comparación de otros días, donde tenían que aguantar los tortuosos 30C en la ciudad de Nueva York. Valla incluso Alice -que es la típica vecina amargada- estaba de buen humor!! Y eso es decir mucho. Todo Nueva York parecía estar en calma, incluso en esa base tan bien ubicada en aquel departamento donde siempre parece que algo importante está pasando y que es el lugar actual donde viven cuatro peculiares amigos, estos se veían muy ensimismados en sus propios asuntos, y con justa razón, ya que su líder les había concedido el día libre como un "premio" a su "eficiencia respecto a las misiones laborales y hogareñas" o al menos eso dijo Skipper, aunque bueno, nadie objeto ni una sola queja en el momento en el que su general menciono la frase "día libre"; apenas termino de decir esas pocas palabras cuando todos -sin excepción alguna- se marcharón dejando al líder con los ojos abiertos viendo detalladamente como se retiraba cada quien a hacer sus cosas personales, Kowalski entro al laboratorio a continuar con su nuevo y evolucionado experimento mega blablabla -o eso fué lo que Skipper creyó que Kowalski dijo- antes de verlo adentrarse a su laboratorio cerrando la puerta detrás de él evitando las miradas curiosas (y también por proteccion) del equipo, Rico saco a pasear a la señorita Perky al pequeño parque de Central Park -en pocas palabras- para tener una cita; en cuanto éstos salieron de su campo de visión pudo enfocarse en Private sin levantar sospechas, ya que sabia que Kowalski seguía aquí en el cuartel, decidió solo mirarlo durante un buen rato, sin dudas un buen espectáculo digno de ser observado por los mismo dioses griegos. Private se encontraba acostado en su litera, simplemente durmiendo, pero lo que lo hacía especial es incluso dormido parecía que Private se esforzaba para parecer tierno, incluso más de lo habitual, con esa cara que parecía estar en profunda relajación, echo un ovillo abrazando a su lunacornio; a simple vista todo parecía en orden con el joven cadete, el problema era la actitud que tomaba? Casi siempre estaba de mal humor, respondía y se quejaba de las ordenes que le daba Skipper, no pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas y -como es muy común en Private- dormía más de lo necesario, cada que tenia tiempo se dedicaba a dormir -en ese aspecto se parecía a Rico, él dormía como un tronco incluso parado- era raro ver a Private así pero Kowalski dijo a todo el equipo que era algo normal e incluso hormonal por la edad de 15 años que tenía Private y blablabla.

POV SKIPPER

Carajo. Debí hacerle caso a Kowalski; él me lo había advertido desde hace un par de años, -cómo tratar con un adolescente- tal vez si lo hubiera escuchado no estaría en esta situación, pero qué se puede hacer, es decir, todos pasamos por esto. Aún recuerdo aquellos días de juventud, bueno tampoco es como si fuera tan viejo, es solo que al lado de Private la cosa cambia, ya sabes cuando te comparas tanto físicamente como mentalmente, quier decir, yo soy un hombre de 23 años echo y derecho, mirada fría y calculadora que demuestran la vida militar que he llevado desde temprana edad, sicatrises adornando mi cuerpo, abitos bien forjados a mano de hierro, cuerpo fornido y entrenado para cualquier situación, ojos que han visto la muerte y sufrimiento en varias ocasiones; -no tanto como Rico- y todo eso me lo he ganado por llegar a ser el gran general que soy hoy en día, a pesar de mi "corta edad" he sido entrenado para sobrevivir en los lugares más inospitos, desolados y con condiciones ambientales extremista, para dirigir bajo cualquier tipo de condición y para soportar cualquier tipo de tortura...sin embargo, nadie me dijo lo agotador que es soportar a un estúpido adolescente!! Sino fuera consiente -gracias a Kowalski- que esto es solo una étapa y que se corregira con el paso de los años odiaría tanto a Private como a los hippies!! Bueno, no tanto...digo, es imposible odiar esa cara tan dulce con ojos color aqua grandes e inocentes, -similares a los de un cachorro- ese cuerpo tan pequeño, esa piel tan blanca que con cualquier rose fuerte se sonroja y que decir de sus tiernas mejillas que parecen avergonzarse por sí mismas, ese aire tan tierno que dan ganas de amarrarlo a la cama y...

POV GENERAL

\--Skipper...SKIPPER!!! Dijo aquél hombre ojiazul visiblemente exasperado por haber llamado a su general más de cinco veces y no ser hasta la última que lograse sacar a su líder de aquel trance.

\--¿uh? ¿Qué sucede Kowalski? Preguntó Skipper con mirada inexpresiva, no entendía del todo el por qué de aquella mirada que le daba su segundo al mando, parecía frustrado o incluso se atrevería a decir que un poco molesto. JA!! El único molesto en aquella pequeña sala de estar-también utilizada para comedor- debería ser él, después de todo fué su segundo al mando quien lo saco de sus dulces y muy turbios pensamientos. Y de alguna manera se lo agradecía.

\--Llegó una carta, señor. Dijo Kowalski con ese tono y mirada profesional tan caracteristicamente del científico del grupo.

Continuará


	2. La carta

**Nota: Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen**.

 _Anteriormente..._

 _\--Skipper...SKIPPER!!!_

 _\--¿uh? ¿Qué sucede Kowalski?_

 _\--Llegó una carta, señor._

POV SKIPPER

\--¿De Antártica?

\--No directamente, señor.

\--Hablame claro, soldado. Sino me explicas que ocurre no lograré entender el por qué de tanta preocupación, a no ser que sea alguna misión especial de alto riesgo -al ser de alto riesgo sólo puede ir el capitán, pero en contadas ocasiones e llevado a Kowalski para que aprenda un poco más, siempre con la autorización del cuartel general en Antártica y nunca llevando a Rico o a Private por ser de menor rango que Kowalski-

Dios sabe que cuando Kowalski se pone de esa manera tan seria no puede ser nada bueno, aunque claro, no es como si mi teniente fuera el alma de esta base militar disfrazada de apartamento común y corriente, es sólo que cuando hay malas noticias se pone mucho más serio de lo normal, se le ensombrece más la mirada azulada y el pelo negro como el carbón meticulosamente peinado sin un sólo cabello fuera de su lugar sólo la hace resaltar más, se para más recto que de costumbre, lo que lo hace ver 10 cm más alto de lo normal, haciendo que parezca de 1.90, luce más palido y es un poco mas difícil determinar las emociones que está experimentando en ese momento además la camisa sin corbata y bata de laboratorio blanca con pantalón de traje negro a juego con los zapatos tan pulcramente limpios, lo hace parecer más serio de lo habitual, se podría decir que lo único bueno de todo eso es que siempre logra llevar la situación con calma y la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para pensar con claridad y coherencia, sin dejarse llevar por los impulsos. Muy típico de Kowalski y algo muy raro en mí, siempre me dejaba llevar por la paranoia, pero así es como fui entrenado y la verdad es que no me arrepiento se ser tan "especial" -como lo decía Marlene- y me odiaba profundamente por eso. Reprimí un suspiro. Otra vez me perdía en mis pensamientos. Me estaba comenzando a molestar, era la segunda vez en el día, no podía seguir así de distraído, tengo que estar con los sentidos al máximo las 24 horas diario para evitar un ataque futuro no prevenido que pueda causar muchos daños. Me reprendi mentalmente en ese momento por dejarme divagar en mis pensamientos. Escuche suspirar a Kowalski antes de volver a abrir la boca.

\--Tiene el código de Antártica, pero no corresponde a ningún nombre de algún superior, este firmado a nombre de una misión grupal o especial de alto riesgo, señor.

\--Esto es raro Kowalski, ¿para qué nos enviarán una carta de Antártica si no es para que cumplamos alguna de sus misiones? O ¿es acaso que se hallan olvidado de poner remitente y destinatario? La verdad nunca los creí tan despistados.

\--Ese no es el problema Skipper. La carta tiene remitente y destinatario, pero es eso lo que lo hace tan curioso, señor.

\--Al grano, teniente.

\--La carta va dirigida a Private de un tal Nigel.

Justo cuando termino de decir eso fue como si todo lo que había pensado de estar enfocado se fuera a tomar por culo; la noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría y antes de que pasara algo más, como que su teniente le preguntara quién era Niegel, porqué le escribía a Private, si lo conocía, porqué su expresión se torno tan seria o algo mucho peor mustió un quedo "gracias Kowalski" -que podría jurar por su mano derecha que el mencionado apenas logro escuchar por la falta de ruido en la unidad-, le quito la carta de entre las manos y sin dar señal de mencionar otra cosa, se paro de la silla -donde se encontraba tan cómodamente sentado- y dispuesto a caminar lo más normal que sus piernas se lo permitían mientras reprimía el impulso de correr velozmente a su oficina privada aislante de cualquier sonido y encerrarse por el resto del día en ella hasta lograr calmarse, disipar todas las dudas sobre el motivo de la carta con unas cuantas llamadas, controlarse en no abrir la carta para leerla y una vez encontrado el motivo de tan infernal pedazo de papel, decidir si decirselo a Private o no, puesto que sabia que si daba un paso en falso se lamentaría mucho de las consecuencias.

POV KOWALSKI

Sospechoso. Esa era la palabra con la que podría definir el estado de Skipper cuando le comunique sobre la carta. La verdad es que el paquete llegó ayer en la tarde noche, justo cuando todos estaban cenando, decidí -como es costumbre cada Lunes- ir a recoger la correspondencia, también aproveche para revisarla, de todas manera tenia el permiso de Skipper para hacerlo, ya que en principios, cuando apenas nos habíamos mudado al departamento, llegaban muchas cartas, la mayoría era de trivialidades -como mis revistas de ciencias-, pero las demás que llegaban eran siempre para Skipper, eran noticias sobre las misiones, si estaban realizadas, correctamente o hubo algunos fallos, eventos del cuartel general, instrucciones sobre que procedia con nuestra unidad militar -como hace un mes, que nos decían en una carta sobre el riesgo que teníamos de ser descubiertos por la cantidad de personas que sospechaban de nosotros y que teníamos que cambiar de residencia urgentemente- o misiones de alto riesgo, que se hacían en las noches, cuando nadie estaba mirando y siempre tardaban horas -tanto como para llegar a las 4 de la madrugada-, una vez Skipper nos había comunicado que iba a salir del cuartel a las 20000 horas por razones confidenciales -nada fuera de lo normal- que dejaba el cuartel bajo nuestro cuidado y que si aparecía algún enemigo confiaba en nosotros para eliminarlo o al menos retenerlo el tiempo suficiente en lo que él regresaba, Skipper nunca fue bueno para identificar las emociones, confundía el tener miedo con estar nervioso y por eso no se dio cuenta que con su discurso solamente logro insertar más miedo en el corazón de Private -y que contagio a Rico después-, lo que sólo logró empeorar más la situación fue que tardó 2 días en llegar y eso alteró mucho a Private y Rico, porque pensaron que Skipper nos había abandonado, pobres, al final tuve que mentirles diciendo que Skipper sólo fue por provisiones militares -pues yo sabía de que se trataban esas misiones, en contadas ocasiones lo había acompañado y siempre eran cosas muy sencilla, pero cada vez que lo hacía me deba cuenta del por qué el es nuestro líder y que yo tengo mucho que aprender aún-, pero eso sólo los calmo un poco gracias a que ninguno de ellos vio la carta de la misión de alto riesgo para Skipper de lo contrario no se cómo hubiera podido calmarlos, fue entonces desde ese incidente que Skipper me dejó revisar el correo, bajo la condición que cada carta que llegase fuera a parar a sus manos y que nunca debería mostrarlas a Private o Rico para evitar que se preocuparán de más, de lo contrario perdería el privilegio de acompañarlo a esas misiones de alto riesgo, pero para camuflajearlo yo iría por la correspondencia cuando estuvieran a punto de cenar, como una labor más y que el correo se entregaría el Lunes por la mañana a todos durante el desayundo, aunque las cartas más delicadas se las daría en privado para no levantar sospechas o preocupaciones ante los demás, en especial en Private.

 _Gracias a todos por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y que esperen por uno nuevo, porque créanme que habrá más, la historia todavía no termina_


End file.
